Close To Heaven--a Takeru-Hikari Romance
by SilverAngel
Summary: Hikari chooses an alternative for her life that may effect Takeru badly. A soundtracked romance(my fave!).


Author: SilverAngel  
  
Title: Close to Heaven--a Takeru-Hikari Romance  
  
Soundtrack: Time After Time--a remake by Blaque  
***  
Hikari and Takeru were standing together in their field. "Hikari, you can't do this!" Takeru burst out.  
"What about your friends? What about your family?" What about me? he added silently. What about us? What  
will I do?  
***  
Lying in my bed, heard the clock tickin, think of you,  
Caught up in circles, confusion, there's nothing new,  
Flashback, warm nights, almost left behind.  
Suitcase, memories, time after time.  
***  
As if she could read his mind, Hikari answered softly, "I'll be in everyone's hearts. Especially yours."  
Suddenly, she pushed herself close to him. Breathless, he held all sixteen years of her. "Hikari..." he murmured,  
trying to catch her mouth for one more kiss. She looked up at him with her tear-streaked face and disheveled  
hair and said, "Fine. I won't." Takeru had an unsettling feeling, but he took her word for that. "Alright, Hikari,"  
he said. She walked off.  
***  
Sometimes, you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead,  
Your calling turned me, I can't hear what you said,  
What you say, goes slow, I fall behind,  
The second hand unwinds,  
***  
Takeru squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't see her walk away, as much as he loved her. But,  
suddenly, he couldn't help hearing the shot of a gun and someone slumping to the ground. "Hikari!" he yelled.  
"You promised!" "Takeru..." she said weakly. Blood poured out of the wound she made with the pistol. "I'll  
call an ambulance, anything, just..." "No," Hikari said forcefully. "You need to stay away from me...I didn't want  
to hurt you...that's why I lied...Takeru..." She passed out in his arms. "Hikari..." he murmured softly, pressing  
her body against his.  
***  
If you're lost, and you look, then you will find me, time after time.  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time.  
If you're lost, and you look, then you will find me, time after time.  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time.  
***  
Takeru looked around wildly. That's when he spotted the phone booth nearby. He rushed over and  
with shaking hands, dialed 911. A steady and sure voice answered, saying, "Yes? Who is it and what is your  
emergency?" Takeru managed out, "My friend--Hikari--she shot herself and she's bleeding kinda bad." "Where  
are you?" the voice asked. "Out in a small field--the vacant lot by the old warehouse," he said shakily. "We'll be   
there as soon as we can," the man promised.  
***  
After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray,  
Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay,  
Secrets stolen, from deep inside,  
The drum beats out of time,  
***  
The ambulance came tearing up the small road while Takeru lay watching Hikari. A few times she stirred  
ever so slightly, and he would look over on her until she stopped moving. He relaxed as the ambulance screeched  
to a halt next to him. Two paramedics came out with a stretcher. "Here, are you the one who called?" one of them  
asked Takeru. He nodded, unable to speak. "Let's get her up on here," the second one said. Takeru helped them  
load Hikari onto the stretcher. The paramedics then gently put the stretcher in the back of the ambulance, and let  
Takeru in there as well. The ambulance reared up and sped off to the hospital.  
***  
If you're lost, and you look, then you will find me, time after time.  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time.  
***  
Takeru was sitting by Hikari when she woke up. "What...Takeru, where am I?" she asked drowsily.  
"I ran to a phone booth and called an ambulance," came his reply. "Takeru, you promised..." Hikari said weakly.  
Takeru cut her off. "Well, you broke yours, too. We're even now." Hikari began to cry. "Oh, Takeru, I love you.  
That's why I..." She trailed off, unwilling to say that she shot herself.  
***  
What you say, goes slow, I fall behind,  
The second hand unwinds,  
***  
There was an uneasy silence, then Takeru said, "They're going to have to do surgery on you. You  
stuck that bullet in there pretty deep." When he saw the tears budding in her eyes, he said, "Oh, I was just trying  
to make a joke." Hikari murmured, "Takeru..." and fell asleep. He caught her falling teardrop in his open palm  
and clenched his hand tightly, holding it to his cheek. The rest of the way, the ambulance was silent on the inside.  
***  
If you're lost and you look, then you will find me, time after time.  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time.  
If you're lost and you look, then you will find me, time after time.  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time.  
Time after time...  
Time after time...  
Time after time...  
*** 


End file.
